When The Night Comes
by Anime Huggler
Summary: Another DosuZaku yaoi. Awww. Nothing too bad. The two Sound Ninjas are sitting in the moonlight...


I know I should be working on all my other bloody things __ But I had to write a quick lovely soft yaoi of Zaku and Dosu...again! Whoo!! Well here it is, and this is the link to what helped this fic be done. Go worship Frostious art!  
  
Here we go!  
  
Dosu watched as his reflection kept getting ruined, for he kept throwing pebbles into the river bank below his feet making ripples over and over.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
He knew Zaku was there even before he spoke, he just didn't want to acknowledge him. Dosu didn't answer him either and threw another pebble into the water. This made Zaku tilt his head and sit down next to the slightly older ninja. He threw his legs over the side of the bridge, just as Dosu had done. Zaku shrugged, if Dosu didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to push it. Instead he picked up one of the pebbles that were in a small pile next to Dosu's pouch and also threw it into the water as well. He looked up at the bandaged man, who didn't even give him the slightest recognition.  
  
"I made out with Kakashi today."  
  
Dosu looked to his side slightly. And with the one eyebrow that could be seen, he raised it. Zaku didn't say anything else, and threw in another pebble.  
With that, Dosu tilted his own head to the side, still looking at the grinning moron and tried to picture that. The sliver haired Leaf Village sensei popped into his head with one eye that curved up into a smiling expression. Then Zaku popped in, with his arms around Kakashi's neck, and having the grisliest look on his face. Kakashi looked pretty confident in the whole thing. And with Dosu's imagination already running away with him, some how the word 'slut' appeared on Zaku's army pant leg which made Kakashi get a little light bulb above his spiked hair. With a swift motion, Kakashi flipped Zaku into his arms, and both walked out of Dosu's little thinking bubble. Little hearts and smoothing noises filled Dosu's head and he swatted the awful though away.  
Seeing Dosu swat of nothing, Zaku raised an eyebrow at him and gave a 'Hmmm'. Dosu returned his 'Hmmm' with a snort and he slouched even more. Now he looked like a monkey fiddling with his sleeve ends. Zaku leaned back onto his elbows and looked up into the calm night sky that was filled with stars and one of those types of moons.  
The type of moon that when a poet looked up at, would write the most beautiful poem. Or a writer creating such a masterpiece, it would make Kakashi put down his 'Ich Ich Paradise' for a moment. But to the simple Sound Ninja, it was just pretty and it gave a nice color to the dark water below and the area around them.  
A yawn came from Dosu. The only way Zaku knew that was not because he heard it (of course not) but how the curves of Dosu's bandages around his mouth moved. That, and Dosu never yawned small, he would always extend his jaw to full length. After he smiled at his friend, Zaku's eyes traveled down to the back of Dosu. It looked like he brought his parasol with him. When Zaku reached for it, he slightly brushed against Dosu, and gave him a grin. Dosu rolled his eyes. Like a small child playing with something new and shiny, Zaku got up and fully opened the brightly colored parasol and twirled it around. Twisting the handle in his hands, and opening and then closing it over and over. He tip toed over Dosu and taking perfect balance on the very edge of the bridge. If someone walked by, they would have thought some trapeze man from the circus was walking around lost, of course Dosu knew he always did this. On trees, roofs, river banks, anything that had a slim edge. Dosu just shook his head at him.  
  
"Where's Kin?"  
  
Zaku did a little jump turn, with a perfect landing, and shrugged, while throwing the object in hand up and down.  
  
"Dunno. Think she went off to go find some food, or some flowers. Needed some 'time alone'. Some crap like that."  
  
Dosu nodded. Zaku sat back down, getting board with the parasol and was about to close it. He would have but Dosu grabbed it from him, and gave it a twirl himself. Zaku beamed a warm smile at him. He loved it when Dosu was happy. Not that Dosu was about to squeal or anything, but the sight of him lazily turning the little parasol in his own hands was nice. And this was not the first time either, the thing was pretty old. He would never do it in front of anyone of course. He would lose all his dignity, but he had no problem what-so-ever playing with it in front of Zaku. He let the top fall down between his feet as he lost a bit of interest in it. For the first time of the night Dosu's eyes finally met Zaku's. Zaku could see the curves of the sides of his mouth go up, but the smile was broken by another yawn. The parasol went up and Dosu leaned into Zaku. Dosu moved the parasol between the two, and now the top was covering both of them from the moon light. Zaku rubbed Dosu's back soothingly and then found his shoulder. He let his hand rest there, and Dosu moved up more into Zaku. Dosu's head slouched forward and then no other movement came from the Sound Ninja.  
  
"Dosu?"  
  
Zaku asked quietly. When Dosu didn't answer back this time, Zaku almost cracked up and feel over that his partner feel asleep on him...again. Taking in a deep breath Zaku nuzzled the top of Dosu's head and let him drift off. Tomorrow would be another day of training, and another day to play with the parasol.  
  
Geeeeee. I did another one. I love DosuZaku ;_;. And so far, I am still the only person who writes about these two. Oh well. Back to drooling over Frostious art. *Sigh!* Well, I hope this will get some reviews and what not. Pretty short, but pretty sweet. Right? Good. I thought so too! 


End file.
